1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for editing source content to produce an edited content sequence. The source content preferably takes the form of video and/or audio material which requires some editing to put it into a desired format for subsequent use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The editing of source content is traditionally a labour intensive task performed by a skilled editor in an editing suite. An editing system is typically used to manipulate the source content under the control of the editor, current editing systems providing sophisticated tools to enable the editor to perform complex editing effects on the source content.
However, prior to performing such editing, the editor typically has to spend a significant amount of time reviewing the source content to familiarise himself/herself with the material to be edited, and the time spent performing this initial familiarisation with source content clearly impacts on the efficiency of the editing process.